


Mixed Messages

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, another Seven knows scenario, spoiler galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: Luciel has yet find a way to prank people with message from future.And yet, as proven by the data he found in the phone he hacked, belonging to the newest most gullible and admittedly cute member of RFA, it is indeed possible.





	1. I Just Got Your Messages

**Author's Note:**

> In which Seven doesn't remember resets, but found out through hacking to your phone everytime it starts.  
> In which the main character doesn't remember resets, but gets deja vu all the time.

A new person somehow got access to Seven’s app, and he was honestly baffled.

How could it be how could it be…

He repeated the question as he hacked into the intruder’s phone.

No one could ever hack into his system. It hadn’t changed since his college days. Well, one time it ALMOST happened, but it didn’t, and that’s what matters. Besides, he knew he had put up walls stronger than anyone who knew what they’re doing could think of.

Amateur amateur amateur…

The phone she was using was very easy to hack.

Almost too easy even.

She’s either telling the truth or a VERY good actress who could put Zen to shame on top of having skill rivaling the god that Seven was in his line of work.

What next? She’s a LOLOL champion? An heiress with fortune who could make Jumin seem like a pauper?

Low chance of that.

Shit.

Good bye sleep, nice knowing you, Seven thought. He’d need to search for the one who managed to crack his system. Who managed to erase any obvious trace of themselves. Who couldn’t be this… gullible girl.

Who’s in danger.

Very much in danger.

She’s literally sitting on a bomb after all.

God help her.

Seven decided that he’d risk exposure and go to church and attend a mass for the first time in forever to make sure his prayer was heard, since Vanderwood always stopped him before he could.

But damn, she’s cute, Seven mused as he slammed the empty can of PhD Pepper he drank in one gulp due to the stress (and admittedly a bit of excitement) and pressed the speed dial to V on the other hand. The others begged for her picture, and with a grin he decided to upload a pic of Jaehee, just to gauge the impact this newcomer had on the group.

It didn’t disappoint.

Cheer up, Jaehee.

Of course, Seven didn’t agree at first to the girl joining, but V made a good point.

At least the bomb was in Seven’s full control. The other option, which was silencing her…

Well, no matter what they do, the girl would still be a liability. It’s best to keep watch on her, and hopefully the person who used her could appear and just like in super hero story, everything can be resolved by the defender of justice that was Agent 707.

Seven decided he needed more PhD Pepper. Also Honey Buddha Chips.

Just to be safe, at least to lessen the chance of the girl walking right into another deathtrap, Seven decided to call her.

Hopefully she’d get the message.

_For fuck sake, don’t just follow anyone’s instruction. At least, not some stranger. What are you, an idiot? Adding more work to my already filled-_

Seven already prepared a rant, but he stopped as the visual of her app blinked and notification alert echoed in his empty luxurious apartment.

Messages.

Mails.

Tens of them.

From everyone…? RFA, and… Seven swore he saw notification of mail from Tom.

No one was supposed to know Tom. Or know how to contact Long Cat, not even Jumin knew how. And the sometimes annoying mostly amusing hacker association.

Also, missed calls? Seriously? From Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, and even the ever so busy Jaehee… The first time she even chat with RFA was minutes ago!

From self-preservation instinct, Seven had somehow able to find humor in almost everything, but at that time he felt like all trace of the fun 707 disappeared from his mind.

“Okay, you have my attention.”

He grabbed another can of cola for extra boost of caffeine and sugar (he figured his blood was now made of cola), cracked his fingers, and went deeper.

Deeper and deeper.

To the world of zeros and ones, which was his domain.

Opening backdoors, breaking down fire walls, riding the electromagnetic waves…

The inbox might be empty, the log might not show anything… but! Numbers never lie. Numbers rarely forget. With the right algorithm… Zero or one, black or white, true or false, trick or treat…

“… what… the hell?”

Numbers never lie.

That’s what Seven always believed.

And yet, if the numbers on the date stamped on the deleted messages and log he managed to recover was to be believed then…

Seven checked his phone, his laptops, and even hacked into NASA to check the sun position, but to no avail.

True, it’s been a long time since he went out of his dungeon like apartment, and true he’d been working on something for a while now that he barely noticed the passage of time, but still.

Today’s date was days before the date written on the oldest message.

 


	2. I Will End Up Hearing Your Story

Seven tried changing the date on one of his phones.

Back to that day when he decided that he’s no longer Saeyoung Choi.

Back to his twentieth birthday, the day Saeyoung could finally _try_ to rest in peace.

One that is two. That was identical twins. Seven learned it on biology. Yoosung too, had muttered some of it’s ‘how did it happen’ theories during one of his study sessions, back when he still had the drive to study.

An egg, and then somehow magic happens and the result is two individuals.

Saeyoung’s earliest memory was seeing his weak self, tied up and bruised and ill. Same face, same yellow eyes, and yet, it wasn’t him. How could it be him? He was standing up and able to move.

It’s his brother, but Saeyoung was too young to understand that.

“I’m… scared…”

Saeran.

The room was stinking of alcohol and bile.

That day, it was similar.

* * *

 

_‘Hey, bro! What’re you up to? Happy birthday! I’m having the time of my life! Wish you’re here.’_

* * *

 

He tried sending.

To no avail. All he got was error message.

Well of course. To simply change date on a hardware is easy, but internet wouldn’t work for prank like message from the past or future.

“… yeah, I wish you’re here too.”

Seven pushed Saeyoung further back and let him sleep in his deepest subconscious. He had no time for Saeyoung’s melancholy at the moment, not when he’s so busy with the hacker that might be aiming for RFA.

Also the mystery of those messages and mails from the future, and worst still, THE RECORDINGS OF FUTURE CALLS. Sure, the quality was terrible, and they’re all broken files, just garbage he managed to salvage before deleted completely, but still they’re precious evidence to the mystery that was the new girl and her hacker situation.

His voice recognition software identified those audible voices as the RFA’s. And that’s harder to fake than written language.

 “Speaking to yourself? God, I know there’s something wrong in your brain.”

Seven threw an empty can of PhD Pepper at Vanderwood and shushed him away.

“I’m busy. Leave me alone! Go grab a broom and… clean that spot or something. Preferably in that dress I got you.”

“Go die.”

He said, but still he picked up the cleaning supplies. Sadly not the dress though.

Seven let out the bits of laughter bubbling from his chest before refocusing on his screens. His phone buzzed on his palm, and a window popped up soon after. The girl was chatting, he found.

In another screen, through the camera feed, Seven studied her face.

She was very expressive.

At first she seemed shy and embarrassed, faint blush on her cheeks, but then her lips formed a sly grin and mischief sparkled in her eyes in an instant. Her fingers typed a quick reply, and she burst out laughing.

“Yoosung really is cute…”

Seven read her mouth saying. Apparently she’d been chatting with Yoosung.

No, _she’_ s the cute one.

For a moment, a flicker of confusion visible in her face.

She stared down at her phone unmoving for very long seconds, before shrugging and went around the apartment presumably to check things out in her new apartment.

She looked down to her phone, and typed some things again. Seven glanced at the window that showed what went through her phone screen, and found out that she’s texting her friends and family about her new living arrangement.

* * *

 

_“Hey. Guess what? I got a job! And an apartment to go with it!”_

* * *

 

Whoa whoa whoa…!

Seven rushed to scan her phone for bugs or the like, he hadn’t finished making sure that the hacker had really off her case, and to stop the spread of secrets.

Like the address of the apartment for example.

One person in danger of dying of a bomb is enough hassle to take care of, thank you very much.

Also if the hacker still has their access on her phone, which was probable to be honest, she could have been giving them new squishy targets.

Algorithm to delete the conversation was ready in seconds, and ready to be activated with just a press of a button.

Seven expected her to say everything, in truth.

That she’s really being led to an apartment supposedly belonged to a deceased woman by a suspicious person which in all likelihood a hacker villain thingy, got roped into a secret organization of party organizer (established by earlier mentioned deceased woman) consisting of one famous actor, one cute gamer, one heir to a very large corporation who probably is in love with his cat, one secretary of said crazy cat lord , and one happy go lucky prankster hacker.

Also the main boss. The _de-facto_ owner of the apartment, a photographer whose prof-pic showed him wearing sunglasses like a blind man.

Just because the deceased woman presumably wanted her to finish her work like a vengeful ghost.

True, though now that he thought about it, it’s an unbelievably silly truth.

And unexpectedly, she didn’t say any of that. 

* * *

 

_“I’ll be hosting parties! Doesn’t that sound fun?”_

_“Are you high? Should I come and pick you up or something?”_

* * *

 

She laughed at the reply her friend sent her, and that’s when Seven realized it.

She’s not as gullible as she seemed.

Her hands trembling slightly as she typed her reply, her face was contorted into what seemed like a painful grimace, like she was trying to keep smiling despite the almost irresistible urge to cry.

* * *

 

_“No, it’s alright. Hehehe, sorry to worry you. But yeah, so I got this job. Internship, you know. So, I’m taking break from school."_

_"Yeah, I know! It’s so sudden, but hey! Chance of a lifetime, right?”_

_“Sudden doesn’t cut it. It’s midnight.”_

_“Actually~ I got the offer from this afternoon. I just got too excited that I forgot to tell you. Sorry.”_

* * *

 

She’s actually lying about it, like she knew the gravity of the situation she’s in.

Like she knew that if she left, she could possibly die.

That in her situation, even staying could mean death.

* * *

 

_“But yeah. I’ll get back to you later. See you soon!”_

* * *

 

Crap crap crap crap…!

There’s no algorithm in Seven repertoire would be useful in stopping a human being from crying.  He flailed his hands and backed away as he made strange noises in panic, painfully aware of Vanderwood’s glare upon his back.

When he realized it though, his phone was already on his ear, and the window for her video feed had been made fullscreen.

The dial tone had played.

CRAP CRAP CRAP WHAT DO I DO-

_"... hello?"_

Her voice was just as Seven guessed it'd be. He recognized it from the recordings he managed to salvage. It's her, it's really her, his mind told him. Even without the voice recognizing software, Seven was sure a hundred percent. She's the same person who managed to bring out the good and laughter from the RFA members in those recordings...!

And she's almost crying! In Seven's watch! That's...

"Rrrrrr... rrrrrrrr..."


End file.
